


I Like Drinking Bong Water

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Pumpkins, Smut, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: It's the spookiest (and horniest) time of the year!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	I Like Drinking Bong Water

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a Vine

Jose woke up next Brock with a painfully hard boner. He poked it against Brock's thicc thigh and Brock rolled over.

"No." Jose frowned.

"Suck on it for a lil bit?" Brock snorted out a laugh.

"Later." Jose rolled his eyes and thought about a fucking a girl. Ew! He got soft fast and got up and got ready for the day.

"BABE!" Brock said, startling his boyfriend.

"What?"

"It's October 1st!" Jose stared at him blankly.

"Congratulations?" Brock rolled his eyes.

"It's spooky season, you DUMBASS!"

"Yeah? And?" Brock put on his dirty checker slip-on Vans and smirked.

"And, we're going to the pumpkin patch." Jose groaned.

"Why can't we just chill?"

"We're gonna have fun, promise!"

-

WELL, it wasn't fun at all! Dirt got all over Jose's Louis Vuitton boots and it was hot and sweaty in the sun. 

"Aight we gettin this one then." Jose said and pointed at the biggest pumpkin in the patch and Brock nodded. When they were about to pay, Jose saw this sexy ass little pumpkin and he had to have it. Oh what he would do to that pretty little orange vegetable. Fruit? It had seeds but who knows.

"Looks like you are having fun!" Brock said with a smile.

"You have no idea." Jose muttered under his breath and got out his Gucci wallet and paid the nice old lady at the checkout stand.

"Aight let's go home now." Jose impatiently said after loading the pumpkins into his G-Class.

"Let's swing by Target to get a pumpkin carving kit!" Ooo, Jose thought. That way he could REALLY have fun. The bought the kit then Jose sped home and braked so hard in the driveway he damn near gave the both of them whiplash. He grabbed his lil pumpkin and ran inside, leaving Brock to struggle carry the big ol pumpkin.

"C'mon, let's carve these hoes." Jose said and Brock chuckled.

"A little eager, aren't we?" Jose rolled his eyes and Brock got out the tools. Jose carved a circle the size of his 10 inch, thick, uncut dick in the lil pumpkin and ran upstairs. He shoved down his Gucci jeans and boxers and didn't even have to stroke himself to get hard; he'd had a massive boner ever since he saw the pretty little round organism. He moaned and closed his eyes as he slid into the pumpkin, pumpkin guts and seeds getting all underneath his foreskin.

"O-oh fuck, fuck yeah baby..." He moaned, eyes heavy lidded and mouth parted. He fucked the poor little pumpkin faster until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He threw the pumpkin out the window and put himself away.

"Jose?" Brock called.

"Mhm?" Brock walked over and put his hands on Jose's chest.

"Y'know... I could suck you off right now." Jose knew he would get blue balls if he didn't come soon so he nodded. Brock got on his knees and and pulled down Jose's jeans and boxers once again and kissing the tip of his dick before wrapping his lips around it. Suddenly, Brock pulled away.

"Why the fuck is there pumpkin guts inside your foreskin?" Jose blushed.

"I... um..." Brock gasped,

"Jose Cancel!!!! Did you fuck that pumpkin?" Jose awkwardly laughed.

"Ahahah... uh... yeah?" Brock stood up.

"You are absolutely DISGUSTING! Go was your dick and jerk off while you're at it, I'm not sucking your dick or putting it in my ass for a week."

"Brock, c'monnn." Brock raised his hand up.

"No, don't eeeeven start. Nasty ass." Brock walked downstairs and Jose sighed. Today was NOT a fun day!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm deranged


End file.
